Diplomatic Relations
Quick Introduction This add-on adds a lot more ships, playable capital ships, many new systems, golden plasma, a new minigame - "Plasma Skimming", and much much more! Introduction= Before we begin... Please read everything in this section for the disclaimer, links, and the prologue. Thank you. ---- Disclaimer This is a work of fan fiction. I do not own any of the objects associated with Fishlabs or any other company. This does not reflect my opinion nor anyone else's opinion on how the story should go. This is simply made for fun. Other The credit for everything above and below this section on this introduction page goes to XenoDarth as I got the idea of doing an introduction page off him and I used some of his source code, so here is a shout out to XenoDarth. Visit his page and give him a comment on his blog! :) ---- Prologue Everyone knows that Keith T. Maxwell saved the galaxy from the Voids, Deep Science from Alice, and the Midorians from a supernova and a tyrannical Nivelian leader. But, when Carla sends Keith to void space to mine some void crystals for Deep Science and test out the Mammoth, there is not a single Void in sight - what happens next?... |-|New Characters= |-| New Ships= |-|New Turrets= |-|New Primary Weapons= |-|New Secondary Weapons= |-|New Equipment= |-|Shipyard= 'Location' The shipyard is located near the asteroid field in orbit of O'Rssk, in the Ka'Laank system. It has the appearance of a large Nivelian station with lots of hangars and a metal extractor on one side. 'Gameplay' When you dock at the Shipyard, it will be the interior of a Nivelian station. There will be a hangar, but the space lounge will be replaced by the workshop. In the workshop, there are three slots for custom ships. You can click on one and it will have the option to "Delete", "Edit", or "Create" a ship. In the ship editor, you can choose the model of ship, and then edit the statistics. The maximum amount of primary weapons is 5, secondary weapons is 5, turrets is 1, armour is 1400, manoeuvrability is 180, cargo is 1500, and equipment is 20. If all of the statistics are as high as possible, the ship will cost $200,000,000. Only ships that have a turret slot on the model can have a turret. You can have up to three saved ships at a time and they can be bought out of the hangar of the shipyard. The shipyard hangar is likely to have rare ships, equipment, weapons, and other items; occasionally, Kaamo ships and reward ships will appear (they have to already have been unlocked and purchased beforehand to appear in the shop. If a ship has 5 primary weapons it can only have 4 secondary weapons, and vice versa 'Notes' *Some of the credit goes to Narcompannor as they helped me with this idea. *This is only available with the Diplomatic Relations add-on. |-|Plasma Skimming= WiP Category:Fan Fiction Category:Add-ons Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Turrets Category:Turret Category:Void Category:Vossk Category:Nivelian Category:Terran Category:Most Wanted Category:Characters Category:Systems Category:Vossk systems Category:Tedanor's Fan-Fictions